


In Shape

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Questions are answered.





	In Shape

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 481: Shape.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In Shape

~

“Right now, my priorities are food and a shower,” said Malfoy. “I’m in no shape to contemplate much else.” 

“Agreed,” muttered Harry. “There’s been enough drama.” 

“Drama?” Malfoy snorted. “You have no idea. And we haven’t even discussed last night yet.” 

“What’s to discuss?” Harry asked. “We shagged.”

“True.” Malfoy narrowed his eyes. “But are you planning on us doing it again, or was it a one-off? And now that my mother’s seen us, she’ll have certain…expectations.” 

“Oh,” said Harry. “Right. Um—”

Malfoy held up a hand. “Like I said, food, then shower, then talk.” 

Harry smiled. “Fair enough.” 

~

Malfoy cobbled together toast and tea, after which Harry felt better. 

“This won’t hold us for long,” predicted Malfoy after finishing his second cuppa. “But it’ll buy enough time to clean up and head out for a real meal.” 

Harry sat back in his chair. “We could save time and shower together.” 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “You think we’d actually shower?” 

Harry grinned. “Maybe?” 

Malfoy snorted. “That answers that.” 

“Answers what?” Harry asked. 

“Whether or not last night was a one-off.” Malfoy stood up, extending his hand. “Come on. Let’s see if we’re in good enough shape for shower sex.” 

~


End file.
